


정결한 밤

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	정결한 밤

정결한 밤

죄악이다. 

한 손은 벽을 짚고, 다른 손은 바지 속에 밀어넣은 채, 소년은 중얼거렸다. 

호흡이 가빠져왔다. 떨쳐버리려 했지만, 손은 자신의 중심을 붙잡고 문지르며 점점 더 빨리 움직이고 있었다. 이건 죄라고, 그만둬야 한다고 생각했지만, 전신의 신경은 곧 다가올 쾌락을 예비하듯 팽팽하게 당겨지고 있었다. 

소년은 어린 사내아이들의 자위행위를 경계하는 액튼 박사의 글을 읽은 적이 있다. 그는 이와 같은 행위는 정신 이상의 일종이라고 밝힌 바 있었다. 어린 아이에게서 이런 악습이 발견된다면 반드시 운동을 하고, 찬 물로 목욕을 하며 마음을 가다듬게 해야 한다고 했다. 그런 수단을 안 써 본 적은 아니었다. 권투를 배웠고, 찬 물에 뛰어들기도 했다. 하지만 한번 쾌락을 알아버린 몸은 쉽게 이 습관을 놓아버리지 못하고 있었다. 사람이 없는 빈 도서관에서 혼자 책을 읽다가 그의 흔적을 발견할 때 마다, 소년은 사람들이 자신을 찾아낼 수 없는 곳으로 숨어들었다. 

차라리 학교는 나았다. 거의 대부분의 공간에는 다른 사람들의 시선이 있었다. 온전히 혼자가 될 수 있는 곳은 많지 않았다. 몇 번인가 들킬 뻔 한 적도 있었다. 하지만 방학이 되어 집에 돌아왔을 때는, 소년은 자신의 욕망을 온전히 통제할 수 없었다. 공기 중에, 그의 숨결이 섞여 있었다. 달콤하고 씁쓸한, 몰래 마신 독한 술과도 같은 그 사람의 숨결이. 거실에도, 서재에도, 부모님과 함께 머무르는 공간에도, 그의 흔적, 그의 자취가 남아있지 않은 공간은 없었다. 압도적으로, 모든 것이 그의 감각 위로 쏟아지는 것만 같았다. 

그에게 닿고 싶었다. 

그에게 매달려, 그 목에 팔을 휘감고 싶었다. 사람들의 눈이 닿지 않는 마굿간으로 끌고가, 마른 풀 위에 그의, 강인한 맛이라고는 없는 물렁하고 허약한 몸을 쓰러뜨리고 싶었다. 그 놀라운 지성에 비하면 한없이 하찮은 그의 몸 위에 자신의 몸을 겹치고 싶었다. 그의 당황한 목소리를, 거칠어진 숨소리를 미처 감추지 못한 목소리를 듣고 싶었다. 셜록, 하고 자신의 이름을 부르는 그 목소리를.

그리고 머릿속이 하얗게 되었다. 

손바닥에는, 죄악의 흔적이 그대로 남아 있었다. 나는 정신이상자일까. 세면기에 손을 담그며 소년은 어깨를 떨었다. 어차피 아무 짓도 안 해도, 마귀의 자식이라든가, 정신병자라든가, 그런 말은 물리도록 들었다. 원숭이떼같은 또래 아이들이나, 아는 것도 없이 잘난 척만 하는 멍청한 교사들과는 애초에 어울리지도 못했으니까. 그냥 이 모든 것은, 어차피 들통나더라도 그의 악명에 줄 하나를 더 긋는 정도의 일 밖에는 되지 않을 것이다. 그러니까, 상관없다. 상관없을까. 정말 그럴까. 

"마이크로프트......"

채찍으로 등을 때리면, 이 열기가 가라앉을까. 가시덤불에 뒹굴면 이 죄가 사라질까. 그럴 리 없다. 지금의 죄는, 그저 쾌락을 추구했기 때문이 아니다. 모두가 죄라고 말하지만, 교사들이 보이지 않는 곳에서는 그 원숭이떼들도 저마다 자신의 비밀을, 더러는 조심스럽게, 더러는 자랑하듯 떠벌이며 말하곤 했으니까. 학교 근처 물방앗간 집 아가씨를, 주점의 과부를, 다른 사람들의 눈을 피해 밀회한 이야기 같은 것도 물리도록 들었다. 그녀들의 옷 속으로 손을 집어넣거나, 조금 더 담대한 이들은 주점의 카운터 뒤에서 그녀와 뒹굴었던 이야기들을 무용담처럼 꺼내기도 했다. 그러니까, 그런 것은 죄는 죄이되, 악이라고는 할 수 없을 지도 모른다. 

하지만 소년은 알고 있었다. 이, 얼마나 죄 많은 일인지를. 

자신의 혈육을 두고, 욕망을 주체하지 못하다니. 

그것도 자신의 형을 두고. 

"마이크로프트......"

옷 위로, 아직은 앳된 몸을 손으로 더듬었다. 그의 팔에 안기면 어떤 기분이 들까. 그를 끌어안으면 어떤 기분이 들까, 셔츠 한 장 너머로, 그의 나약한 몸을 안고 싶었다. 그의 심장이 지금의 자신처럼 내달리게 만들고 싶었다. 아니, 죄인 줄 알면서도. 경멸받을 것을 알면서도, 그에게 보여주고 싶었다. 자신이 그를 원한다는 것을. 그에게 발정하여 이렇게 죄 많은 일을 저지르고, 그를 두고 온갖 음란한 망상으로 머릿속을 가득 채우며 죄 많은 밤을 보낸다는 것을. 집안 구석구석에 남아있는 그의 숨결에, 그의 흔적에, 그가 두고 나간 지팡이며 수첩 같은 것에, 때로 견딜 수 없을 것 같은 기분이 들어버린다는 것을. 알려주고 싶었다. 다시 한 번, 욕망이 달려올라왔다. 크라바트를 풀고, 셔츠 속으로 손을 밀어넣었다. 바닥에 흐트러지듯 주저앉아 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 허리가 뒤로 꺾이고, 목에서 쇳소리가 났다. 발이 멋대로 움직이며 러그를 밀어냈다. 그리고 마침내, 그는 차가운 바닥에 드러누웠다. 

그는 그렇게 쓰러진 채 잠들어버렸다. 

그 방의 주인이 돌아오는 것도 알지 못한 채. 

"......헉."

눈을 떴을 때, 그는 제 방 침대에 누워 있었다. 

발치에는 촛불이 일렁였고, 그 곁에는 유령처럼 자신의 형이 앉아 있었다. 

"일어났군."

"마이크로프트......"

"남들 눈에 안 띄게 데려오느라 고생 좀 했다. 그새 살이 꽤 붙었더구나. 13파운드쯤."

"......키가 커서 그래."

"그래, 매일 밤 그런 짓을 하는데도 키가 그렇게 쑥쑥 크는 것을 보니, 다행이구나."

"......"

"설마 내 방에 와서까지 그런 짓을 할 줄은 몰랐지만."

"알고 있었어?"

"알고있고말고."

그는 냉담하게 중얼거렸다. 

"실컷 좋은 일은 다 즐겨놓고, 혼자 죄책감에 시달려서 울고 불며 기도까지 하는 것도 다 알고 있지."

죽고 싶었다. 

셜록은 마른침을 꿀꺽 삼키며, 유령같은 표정으로 자리에서 일어나는 마이크로프트를 바라보았다. 그는 성큼 걸어와 셜록의 머리에 손을 얹으며 중얼거렸다. 그의 큼직한 손에 가려, 마이크로프트의 표정은 보이지 않았다. 

"널 굳이 죄인으로 만드는 신이라면, 그 신을 버려."

차갑고도 차가운 목소리. 

하지만 그 목소리는, 구원처럼 감미로웠다. 머리에 닿은 서늘하고 큼직한 손은, 그를 죄에서 건져내어 구원할 것처럼 믿음직스러웠다. 

"어차피 국교회라는 것도 왕실의 사정으로 갈려 나온 것에 불과한데, 사람이 멋대로 나누어 가진 신 따위에게 왜 의지하지."

"마이크로프트."

"액튼같은 돌팔이의 말도 믿을 것 없어."

"그렇지만......"

"밤마다 매음굴을 누비고 다니는 것보다는 훨씬 안전한 일이잖니."

그의 손은 아주 잠시 주저하다가, 셜록의 눈을 가렸다. 

"오늘 네가 내 방에서 한 일은, 그저 네 못된 악몽일 뿐이다."

"악몽이라고......"

"그래. 너는 신을 버렸으니, 가끔 악몽 정도에는 사로잡힐 수도 있겠지. 하지만."

키가 크고, 지혜로운, 신을 버리라고 속삭이는 악마는 그의 귓가에 입술을 대고 중얼거렸다. 

"하지만 네겐 죄가 없으니, 오늘은 정결한 밤이다. 푹 자라, 셜록."


End file.
